Dreaming of You
by Always Hopeful
Summary: ONE SHOT! COMPLETE! Set during Harry's fifth year. Albus and Minerva are thinking of each other as they are seperetaed, and Albus decides to visit her at Hogwarts, until he sees what happens to her! Same old, but much better than the last one I wrote, I p


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter and all that jazz! I hope you know that by now. And I do not own this song, either. **

**A/N: I want to say up front that anyone who has ever reviewed to any of my stories is forever in my heart. And anyone who will review this story, thank you very, very much. I love you all.**

**Dreaming of You…**

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you_

_And I wish on a star that somewhere you are_

_Thinking of me too_

Minerva McGonagall sat up rather suddenly in her bed, sweat falling down her face. Tears were now beginning to fall from her eyes. She looked to the left of her bed, looking for some comfort, hoping that all she had dreamed had been just that… a dream. But she was heartbroken to see that none of it had been "just a dream". He was gone, and that pained her more than anything else in the world.

She stroked the side of the bed where he always slept. She could almost feel his presence there, and it made her long for him even more. The fact that he had been forced to leave Hogwarts for so long was devastating to say the least. She let out a cry of frustration as she thought of the reason why he was forced to leave the school. It was because of that horrible woman, Dolores Umbridge, who had ordered him to leave. She had tried everything before that to drive him away on his own free will, but nothing had worked, so she brought it upon herself to make sure the Ministry gave her the power to remove him herself. So now, all Minerva had left with her was her dreams of him, Albus Dumbledore, her best friend, lover, and husband of so many decades. For forty years, they had been together, going through all the good times, as well as the bad, and now; once again, they were forced to be apart from each other.

_  
'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

Donned in one of his nightshirts, she walked over to a window and looked out the window. She really shouldn't have been asleep to begin with. Students were still in class, and fifth years were testing. But she had been so stressed out lately, and she missed him so much, that she just couldn't help herself. So, she pulled out her wand and made sure she was wearing her usual emerald green, tartan robes. She once again pulled her hair back into its customary bun and was about to leave when, after glancing out the window again, saw several figures walking, or rather storming, over to Hagrid's hut. She frowned, and then managed to catch a glimpse of one of their faces. It was Dolores Umbridge.

Even though it was dark, her animagus form allowed her to see a great distance, even in the dark. She knew that that horrible, conniving woman was up to something, and she would not have it.

"Oh no you don't," she muttered to herself. Grabbing her wand, she practically flew through the castle and out the front door, confronting the intruders. But the results were disastrous. She hadn't even had time to react when she saw those four stunners heading straight for her, leaving her to fall to the ground.__

I wonder if you ever see me (see me)  
And I wonder if you know I'm there (am I there, am I?)  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?

Albus had been going crazy with remaining in hiding all this time. He hated not being able to be the headmaster of the school he loved so much; hated being so far from his friends and colleagues, whom he considered his family; hated being so far away from his students, whom he thought of as the children he never had; and, most of all, he hated to be away from her, Minerva, his wife whom he loved more than life itself.

That was why he decided that he wanted… no, HAD to… see her. Tonight! He didn't care if he was caught. He was willing to risk anything in the world for just a moment to be with her again. So, transforming into his animagus form of an owl, (not many people knew he could turn into an owl, and he liked it that way, making it better for purposes such as this) he took flight and headed straight for Hogwarts, making sure to leave a note for his brother, Aberforth, whom he'd been staying with since his departure, as to where he was going, just in case anything should happen.

He flew with all his might, backtracking just a few times to be sure that anyone following him would either lose him or give up. When he finally reached the castle, he saw the small group of people heading for Hagrid's hut. And then, he saw the worst happen. Four stunning spells, headed straight for Minerva, hitting her in the chest and causing her to fall to the ground. His heart nearly stopped as he saw the scene unfold. He lost all concentration, and accidentally transformed into his human form once again. As he fell to the earth, his mind raced and he just could not think, for the life of him, what to do. He couldn't even breathe. Suddenly, a hand caught him by the collar of his robes, and he looked up to see his brother, Aberforth, holding him with his left hand and using his right to steady his broom. He looked angry and apperated, not saying one word to his brother, until they were standing once again in Albus' room.__

I just wanna hold you close but so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day (wait for the day) and the courage to say  
How much I love you  
Yes, I do

"Are you bloody out of your mind?" he spat. "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you if I had not caught you? Let's not even get into what would have happened if you had been caught by any of those pompous, sadistic, jerks with more foibles than a bumbling, snarky Potions class." Albus glared at him.

"I just wanted to see her," he growled, his voice dangerously low. "And now she is hurt, and I need to get to her. I was going to-,"

"Going to do what, Albus?" Aberforth cut in. "Fall fifty feet from the air to the ground and watch her lying there? Loads of help that would be, mate." He calmed down a bit. "The best thing you can do right now is to wait."

"I'm sick of waiting, Aberforth," sighed Albus. "I want to be with her." His bright blue eyes looked pleadingly at his younger brother. Aberforth sighed, scratched the back of his head, and sighed.

"Very well, then," he said. "Take my invisibility cloak, and _make sure not to get caught_." Albus smiled, took the cloak, and hugged him. Aberforth pushed him away. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I'm a real saint." He sighed heavily and folded his arms. "Now, go. I don't want you to be long, because if anyone finds out about me letting you go, they'll have my head for it."

"I'll be as fast as I can be," said Albus, cleverly avoiding agreeing to being back soon. After all, he was "an old man", and being quick could take longer than usual. Aberforth looked at him, shocked. He knew what his brother was getting at.

"Albus-," he began, but was cut off after Albus had thrown the cloak over himself and apperated out of the room.__

I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
'Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Minerva was smiling as she dreamed of Albus. She saw him there, standing in front of her, holding out his arms to her. And as she ran to him, her arms wide open, she was utterly confused why he suddenly disappeared, just as she was about to wrap her arms around him. His image just shimmered away, and he was no longer there, staring at her. She shook her head, then sat up once again in a bed, though this time she saw that it was not her own. She looked around and saw that she was in a tiny room, alone. Then, as she slowly realized where she was, she began to cry. She laid back and placed her hands over her face.

"Do not cry," came a whisper. She looked up and smiled when she recognized that voice, but then frowned. There was no one there.

"Albus?" she asked, barely above a whisper. Within an instant, the invisibility cloak came off and he stood there before her.

"Yes, Minerva, I am here now," he said. He was by her side in an instant. He bent over and kissed her softly on the lips. "I was really worried about you. You were brought to the hospital three days ago, and you've been sleeping ever since." Both now had tears in their eyes, which now began to fall down their cheeks.__

Ahh ahh  
Corazón  
(I can't stop dreaming of you)  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
(I can't stop dreaming)  
Como te necesito  
(I can't stop dreaming of you)  
Mi amor, como te extraño

"I came here every day and waited patiently for several hours at a time," he told her. "I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help myself. Please forgive me?" Minerva placed a hand on his cheek.

"Of course I do," she smiled. "I've needed to see you, and I just knew that if I didn't see you soon, then I would most certainly go out of my mind."

"I was nearly there myself," he smiled. They just sat there, for a long time, exchanging comforting words.__

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said  
I love you  
I love you too

It wasn't until they heard voices outside her room that they knew he had to leave. She looked up at him, almost pleading with him to stay, but both of them knew that if he didn't leave St. Mungo's right then, the consequences would be dire.

"I love you, Minerva," he whispered in her ear. "And I will be dreaming of you tonight. You can count on that."

"I love you too, Albus," she whispered back. "I always dream of you." With that, the invisibility cloak was on once again and, when the door opened and the doctor and medi-witches came in, she knew that he had left. It made her feel horrible that he was leaving her, but she knew that it was all for the best. She would see him again, and she was sure of it.__

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
'Till tomorrow ('til tomorrow) and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly

Some time later, Minerva looked upon the grand school. Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry never looked better in her sight. So, with a deep sigh, and a cane at her side, she slowly made her way up to the front door and, with a happy heart, entered the huge double doors.

On her way to her rooms, the ones she shared with Albus, several students waved at her, a few who loved her as a teacher even giving her a hug. She enjoyed being back, and she loved teaching them. They were the reasons why she enjoyed teaching as much as she did.

When she finally made it back to the room, after talking with young Harry, Draco, and a few other students, she set her bag down on the floor and sighed. She was back, after what seemed like an eternity at St. Mungo's hospital. Just as she was about to call out his name, she felt his arms around her shoulders and she smiled.

"There you are," she smiled, turning around in his arms.

"I've been waiting for you," he said, pretending to pout.

"_You've_ been waiting for _me_? How about _me_? Don't you think _I've_ been waiting for _you_?" He smiled and placed a finger on her lips.

"Has anyone ever told you your cute when you act like that?" he asked. She raised her eyebrows so that they were almost to her hairline.

"No one's called me cute since I was a little girl," she said. He laughed.

"Well, you are," he said. Before she could say another word, he bent down and kissed her, just as he had so many times in his dreams.__

(Dreaming with you tonight)  
('Till tomorrow) With you tonight ('Till tomorrow)  
(I'll be holding you tight)  
(And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be) rather be  
(Than here in my room dreaming with you) I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
(endlessly, endlessly)  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
And I'll be holding you tight ('til tomorrow)  
Dreaming with you (endlessly) tonight  
(Endlessly, endlessly)  
(Dreaming)

**A/N2: Well, here we go. There is another one shot by yours truly. I tell you, sometimes I just don't know where these stories come from. Though, I must say, this turned out ten times better than I thought it would. It just seemed to take on a life of its own after I wrote the first sentence. I didn't expect it to turn out like this, but it did. I guess that was my muse doing the work, instead of me. Hehe. LOL! I guess the only thing I'm really good for is writing the Author's Note, huh? Oh well, that is fine with me. I love writing these A/N's. They are a lot of fun! Anywho, I hope you guys liked this story, like always. I suppose I should stop saying that. Well, keep up the reviews. The more reviews I receive, the more motivated I am to write my stories, so if I don't get any, I guess I'll take that as a "Please don't ever write a story again for as long as you live!" kind of thing. LOL! But if I get a few, then I'll get the "You're alright" hint. LOL! Now I really should go before I make this Author's Note as long, or even longer, than the story itself. Hehe. LOL! Read long and prosper! Always Hopeful**


End file.
